


A Milkshake For Two

by batflashforlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batflashforlife/pseuds/batflashforlife
Summary: When Investigative Journalist Connor Anderson doesn't have a story to write, he finds one. And find one he does. One mild September day leads to him digging into the largest gang in West Detroit, who've been creating a string of havoc amongst the East.Markus Manfred, mechanic/painter extraordinaire, is constantly picking up after his older brother. But one mess goes too far, as Leo and his buddies break into the wrong house.Will Connor get the truth out there? Will Markus finally give up on his brother? Or will fate have other plans for these two? Read to find out!





	A Milkshake For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I would like to take a moment to apologize for my previous work. As I've seen a lot of people who liked it, I really didn't like where it was going. Sometime in the future, I might write another, more improved version, but until then, a 50's AU! Yes, this story is set in the 50's! I've been wanting to write this kind of AU for the longest time, and now that I finally have the characters to write, you bet I'm going to do it! Anyways, here's some stuff I couldn't exactly explain in the tags:  
> 1.) Connor is Hank's biological son.  
> 2.) On top of that, Hank's biological son from the game, Cole, is alive.  
> 3.) (Spoilers!) He stays that way.  
> Now that that's done, please enjoy this story, and don't forget to comment!

Connor sat alone on the porch railing, staring down at his notepad like it could come up with a story on its own. The blank pages began to taunt him, it's thin lines just begging to be written on.

Hank made sure not to scare his son too bad, clearing his throat to gain the writer's attention.

"You know Connor, your job consists of looking for a story. Not to come up with one." Hank removed his hat and held it close to his chest, resembling the way that the detective would talk to victims.

Connor sighed, replacing his painfully blank notepad with a quarter from his breast pocket. Rolling it between his fingers, he turns to his father.

"I'm not sure where I could go," Connor explains, "There isn't a lot around here that someone hasn't already written about." He shoved his hand into his hair and put away the coin, leaning back against the post that helped hold up the porch roof. Watching as a slightly yellow leaf was shaken from its tree, Connor hears Hank scoff.

"Did you forget the meaning of  _investigative,_ son? Go, investigate!" Hank began to shoo his son with his hat, and Connor held up his hands in surrender, hopping off the porch railing and twisting around his father to get to the steps.

"Alright, alright, Pops! I'm going, but I'm taking your car!" Connor bounced down the porch steps and smiled as he heard his father groan.

"Connor, you're gonna need the keys!"

"Toss 'em to me!" Connor held up his hands, squinting as the sun decided to beam right in his eyes. Despite his lack of vision, the writer succeeded in catching the keys.

He made his way to the garage, ignoring the fact that he almost just fell on his face because of a crack in the cement. A black, 1950 Dodge Charger sat in the garage, with nothing but a slightly flat tire and the need for an oil change keeping it from top performance. Nothing a local garage couldn't handle.

 

Pulling into Jericho's Auto Shop, Connor sighed. He opened his door and stood, watching a strawberry blonde woman pull out from underneath a baby blue car. Her uniform consisted of a dark blue jumpsuit with the zipper low, revealing a yellow undershirt. Her hands were darkened with oil, and similar stains were scattered all over her body. A red bandana held the hair out of her face and she nodded towards Connor.

"What brings you in here today, Connor?" North smiled up at the writer as she approached him, and Connor couldn't help but smile back. She was one of the few people Connor didn't mind talking to after high school.

"My dad's car needs an oil change and some more air in the driver's side front tire. You're the best mechanic in town so..." Connor shrugged and North chuckled.

"You're damn right I am." She popped the hood first and ran to grab the supplies she needed. Connor watched her work for a little bit before she cleared her throat.

"So, any interesting stories yet?" North glanced at Connor from under the hood, and Connor found himself shrugging once more.

"That depends, have you heard about anything recently? Something I could look into, at least." Connor cocked an eyebrow and the mechanic paused.

"Yeah, actually," she said, making Connor scrambled to grab his notepad, "You know that gang on West-Side? The Red Icers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they recently started screwin' around on our side. Vandalizing local businesses and jumping our people. Half the town thinks it's us doing the crimes, but that ain't like us. The cops won't do shit about it either because it's a bunch of rich kids. 'Boys will be boys' and all that. Makes me sick!" North shook her head, returning to her place under the hood as Connor finished scribbling down on his paper

"There must be something I could do to help," Connor sighed, tapping his pen against his chin in thought. Finishing up, North shuts the hood of the Charger and turns to Connor.

"You get this out to the public, what's really goin' on, that  _could_ help us enough." North takes a step forward and puts a hand on the journalist's shoulder.

"You're a good man, Connor. And one  _hell_ of a writer. Don't let anyone tell you that you're just a pretty face." That makes Connor chuckle, and soon North goes back to working on the car in silence.

 

 The drive to Rose's Drive-In was peaceful and smooth, thanks to North's care of Hank's car no doubt. It made Connor smile as he found a parking spot. Holding bags of greasy food and cups of soda pop, parents followed their children out to their cars, and Connor's heart warmed at the familiarity. Rose's was always a place of comfort for Connor and now was no different. 

The bell chimed as Connor swung the door open, making Rose look up from the counter. She beamed as she recognized who she saw, and Connor couldn't do anything but return the smile.

"Get over here, Anderson! I haven't seen you in over a month!" Rose exclaimed as Connor walked over to her.

"Oh, it hasn't been  _that_ long! Just a couple days, at  _most._ " Connor playfully rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bar stool. Rose chuckled as she walked around the counter to hug him.

They spent a few minutes chatting before the topic of what Connor was doing there came up. The writer sighed as he explained what was going on with the Red Icers, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Mm, ain't nobody in this damn town gonna lift a finger to try an' help those Jericho kids. I'm glad that you're doing so." Rose smiled at Connor and the journalist shook his head softly.

"Well, if the D.P.D hasn't already done something about this then I don't know how anyone's gonna feel about me putting this out." Connor dragged a hand through his hair. He didn't even know if Kamski & Stern would allow him to write this piece. 

It seemed that every meaningful piece Connor brought to them, everyone that would make a change to public opinion, would get shut down. They had an agreement with every business Connor would accidentally come across and look into, or more specifically,  _Amanda_ had an agreement. It pissed Connor off more than he'd like to say.

"Connor," Rose exclaimed, pulling the writer out of his rapidly deteriorating thoughts. "I said that you shouldn't focus on how people are gonna feel until you get all the information. You don't know everything about these Red Icers yet."

"Keyword being yet. Speaking of which, have you heard anything about these guys?" Connor raised an eyebrow at his close friend who hummed in thought.

"Traci and Terra Eden, you know, the twins? Well, I guess one of them, Terra, moved to West Side and has been part of the gang ever since. Jimmy's Bar, the one your father used to go to, was one of the businesses vandalized recently. Jimmy'll tell you  _all_ about it, too." Rose sighed and Connor finished scribbling down on his notepad.

 

By the time Connor returned home, it was around 8 pm and just getting dark. He unlocked the door and removed his shoes, smiling as Sumo came to greet him.

"Hey boy!" He cooed, patting down at Sumo's mass of fur.

"Aww, did you miss me, huh boy?" He laughed as the St. Bernard pushed him back off his haunches, hitting his back against the door. 

As Connor played with and pet his dog, his younger brother came bounding down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough! I told pops to wait to make dinner until you got home," Cole explained, crouching down to pet Sumo as well. Soon the teen held out his hand and the writer took it great fully.

"Oh, and lemme guess," Connor grumbled as Cole pulled him up, "he's grumpy about it?"

"When am I not?" Hank stood from the kitchen entrance with a bushy grey eyebrow raised. Connor and Cole both laughed as the detective shook his head, walking over and wrapping his arms around them.

The trio made their way to the kitchen and began to work together like a well-oiled machine. Connor was, however, the first to break the comfortable silence.

"So Cole, did anything interesting happen at school today?"

The teen smirked.

"That depends, you askin' as a brother or a journalist?" Making Hank snicker from his spot at the stove.

"Both, as of right now." Connor winked and Cole rolled his eyes, every bit the sarcastic teenager.

"Fine, something did happen at school," Cole groaned and Connor looked up from his sliced tomatoes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know that poor Ralph kid? Blond hair,  smiley, and talks in the third person a lot?"

"Yeah?" 

"He got jumped on his way home from school. A couple of those west siders pulled a knife and did a number on his face before Ricky and I got there. I felt horrible for the kid." 

"Do you know why they would want to hurt him?" Connor asked, having forgotten about the vegetables. 

"Beats me. I tried asking him but he was really shaken up from it. Ricky and I walked him home though, had to explain what we did see to his mom."

" _Man._ I can't imagine what that's like, poor thing. You did the right thing walking him home."

"I agree with Connor. Don't know what those fools would've done had you and Ricky not been there. But this also means that you two will have to start sticking together more when you're walking somewhere far away from here." Hank began to set down the finished burgers onto a separate plate.

"And Cole, for fuck's sake, stop walking everywhere by yourself. I don't need anything happening to you."

"Yes, sir." Cole mock soluted, and Connor held in a snicker.

"Now, who's ready to eat?"

 

Cole had just flicked some soapy water on Connor's face when drunken laughter was heard from the garage.

"You hear that?" Cole whispered.

Connor nodded.

"Go get dad." 

"Already here," Hank whispered, making Cole jump. He held his rifle and began walking to the interior garage entrance. The detective signaled his boys not to follow, but that didn't stop either one of them from going to the porch.

They didn't bother turning the lights on seeing as though that would only spook whoever was stupid enough to be in their garage. Instead, they stood in the dark and watched carefully as they heard Hank make his presence known.

"Stay here," Connor told Cole as about four men sprinted and stumbled into different directions. Connor targeted the dumbass who ran in front of the porch, stumbling a bit but being a tad faster than Connor initially thought.

He vaulted over the left side of the porch's railing instead of taking the stairs, rolled when he landed and went into a full sprint after the man with a red sweater. 

Connor succeeded in tackling him about two and a half houses down, making red sweater groan in pain before fighting against Connor. A quick punch to the face and he stopped writhing beneath Connor.

The writer grabbed a fist full of red sweater's, well, sweater and glared.

"What the hell were you doing in my garage?!" the man glared up at Connor before spitting in his face, but Connor refrained from punching him again. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted.

"We'll see how confident you are behind bars," Connor said, voice low and firm. A sudden yell of his name made Connor turn before being tackled off of red sweater. 

Whoever tackled Connor got about eight or nine punches in before he was grabbed from behind and thrown onto red sweater. Connor sometimes forgot how strong the 5'10" teenager could be.

"I told you to stay on the porch!"

"When have I ever listened to you?" Cole pulled Connor up and smiled. Connor rolled his eyes and turned to red sweater and pink dress shirt, only to find pink dress shirt was already up and running.

"What the hell man?!" Red yelled, before hitting his fist against the ground. Cole moved to go after him but Hank grunted.

"Let him go, we only need to bring in this fucker." Hank gestured down at red, who glared at all three.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Who my  _father is?!"_

"I don't give two shits who you or your father is, and neither do they. Connor, get him up and hold him while I go look for my fucking handcuffs. I gotta waste my perfectly good night bringing this fucker in."

Connor gripped Red's hands and pulled them high behind his back making the man wince. It seemed he winced, even more, when Cole rested his arm on the man's shoulder as they walked back to the house. The teen had a shit eating grin on his face when he Red turned to face him.

"Some friends you got there,  _pal."_

Connor snorted. Yeah, this was going to be a  _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of AMSFT, and please remember to comment about any mistakes I may have made, or whatever else you feel like commenting on. I don't know how frequent I will be posting chapters of this, but I will try! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
